


The Other, Other Katheryn

by KatNovella



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally finishing her studies at university, Vincent's cousin, Katheryn, decides to pay a surprise visit to him. Except everything isn't as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other, Other Katheryn

"Pregnant!? Katherine is pregnant?!" thought Vincent. The past few days had been quite stressful for him with the nightmares, his work, and not to mention his relationship. He decided he was going to try to forget all this as he walked to his and his friends'  favorite hangout, Stray Sheep. Vincent was tired but he wasn't gonna pass up a night out with the guys. Vincent went inside and immediately went to sit with his friends at their usual table. After having a few sips of his Rum and Cola, his phone buzzed.

Katherine  
Are you out drinking at Stray Sheep again? Take it easy, alright?

Vincent closed his phone and let out a heavy sigh, and continued drinking and talking until his phone buzzed once more. His eyebrows furrowed, "Who is it this time?" He thought slightly annoyed.

???  
Behind you.

Vincent gulped heavily and turned to look at the booth behind him. "Yo, Vincent! Long time, no see!" Shouted the girl. "Katheryn?! What are you doing here?" Vincent was astonished, he didn't know what to think. "I just finished university a few weeks ago so I thought I'd visit my good ol' cousin." said Katheryn. "Well, that's great and all but how did you know where to find me?" He asked. "I called Katherine and she told me. Are these your friends?" She gestured towards the three other men seated in his booth. "Uh, yeah. That's Toby, Jonny, and he's Orlando."

"Woah! I didn't know you had a cousin!" shouted Toby. "And one named Katheryn at that." added Orlando. Katheryn smiled, "I'm actually thinking of moving down here too. You see, I got offered this gig at a club downtown that seems pretty promising." Vincent listened intently as he drank the rest of his Rum and Cola, "You always were into music. Say, you still got that guitar?" She nods and gestures towards her guitar case setting in the seat across from her, "You know it. By the way, you should add me as a contact on your phone so we can keep in touch. I had to ask Katherine for your number so I could talk to you."

"No problem," Vincent began as he took his phone out of his pocket, "I'll add you right now." Erica came by the booth to check on the guys and give her entail on the conversation. "Finished with your drink already?" asked Erica. "What'll it be now?" Vincent wavered on whether or not to stay for another drink but ultimately decided it was time to go. "No, I think I'm gonna go." He stated sleepily. "You take care now." stated Erica. "See ya later, Vince. I'll text ya in the morning." said Katheryn. Vincent waved goodbye and made his way back to his apartment where the next nightmare awaited him.

Vincent woke up in panic with buckets of sweat running down his face. He'd had one of those nightmares again but he just couldn't seem to remember them clearly. Vincent looked to his side to see Catherine snoozing peacefully. "Oh, shit," He thought, "Not again!" His phone buzzed and he looked around only to notice it placed on top of his coffee table. Vincent looked back down at Catherine who was still sleeping silently by his side and tiptoed out of the bed over to the table.

Katheryn  
Yo Vince! You free for lunch later?

Vincent smiled slightly at the thought of lunch with his cousin and catching up on the good ol' times. As a plus, it would give him a chance to relax.

Vincent  
Yeah, Chrono Rabbit at noon?

Katheryn  
Sure! See ya there cuz!

Vincent quickly gets dressed for work and begins to make his way towards the door. He takes one lay look at he sleeping Catherine and leaves for work. A few hours pass by and it's time for Vincent's lunch break. He then makes his way to the Chrono Rabbit for the lunch he promised with his cousin. They meet each other inside and grab a booth, then order afterwards. "So, how's your work?" asks Katheryn. "Huh? Oh, uh. Good, work is good." He replies hesitantly. Her eyebrows furrow, "Are you alright, Vince? You've seemed to be a little on edge ever since I got here." She takes a sip of her tea and looks at him, waiting for a response. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on is all. Just the other day where Katherine and I were here, she told me she might be pregnant." Vincent explained. Katheryn perked up at hearing this, "Katherine's pregnant? That's great! Good for you, Vince!" She said as she lightly nudged his shoulder with her fist. "Yeah..." Vincent took out his phone to check the time. "Hey, Katheryn. I gotta go." Katheryn finished the last bite of her cake and waved goodbye to him as he left the establishment.

After yet another very long day, Vincent walked inside the Stray Sheep and went to go sit with his friends. As he made his way over he noticed Katheryn was sitting in the booth behind them again, except this time with Lindsay and Martha. She was laughing and talking with his friends. Katheryn was talking with Toby and Jonny about her car when Vincent sat down in his usual spot next to Orlando. "My car's be acting up lately." She complains. "If you want I could take a look at it." offers Toby. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it. I thought about buying a new one but I can barely afford to pay my own living expenses." said Katheryn as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Just give me a ring when you think you can afford a new car. I'll hook you up." stated Jonny. "That'd be great." She smiles. "They're really kissing ass tonight, huh?" Vincent whispers to Orlando. "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? The chick's hot." Orlando whispers back. Suddenly Vicncent's phone buzzes and he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. As he opens the message his eyes widen and he quickly tries to shove it back into his pocket. "Shit! I can't look at this here!" he thinks to himself. Katheryn's eyebrows furrow in a suspicious manner and she instantly grabs his phone straight out of his hands. "Katheryn!" shouts Vincent. She looks at his phone in disbelief and becomes infuriated with what she sees. "K-Katheryn?" he asks hesitantly. "You're cheating on Katherine, aren't you?" She stares down at the floor intently. "Uh uh..." Vincent panics trying to find an excuse somewhere in his brain. "You no good, dirty, lying, rotten cheater."


End file.
